Lyrics
by readingfreak101
Summary: What if Troy doesn't notice Gabriella and how she feels? What happens when he breaks her heart? Why are they so different when around each other? Troyella threeshot. All songfics, and each question is a chapter. REPOSTED, used to be I Remember.
1. Invisible

**Okay, I decided to use names since you already know who it's about.

* * *

**

It is so hard to watch them everyday, or more him. She walks around the school doing nothing wrong but no one will ever know how it hurt me.

Because of him, Troy Bolton. We aren't really friends but we still talked, every once in a while. I think the only reason that he actually talks to me is because of I tutor him, it's weird really.

Troy's a nice guy, I like all of his friends and I think he likes all of mine. But he's popular and popular guy never go for smart chicks, that's how this school goes anyways. I never believed that but in this school it's like a law.

He could change it and make people realize but I don't think he ever will. It's just not how it goes and no one else has enough power in this school.

I've had this crush since I met him but no one knows and I'm not planning on any one finding out anytime soon either. If anyone found out they would tell him. My friends say that I should just tell him but I can't.

"Hey," he said coming up to me.

"Hey what are you doing," I stopped mid sentence, because he just left, not physically but mentally.

_She can't see the way your eyes they light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wantin you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

He was looking at her, I wish he would look at me that way, she doesn't notice him. Her name is Samantha Denly, she was wearing a mini shirt and tank top. This was why I couldn't tell him, because of her.

"Hey, you still there," I asked waving my hand in his face.

"Uh yeah um, what were you saying," he asked. I rolled my eyes but stopped when I saw him smile. His eyes just lit up whenever he smiled and I love that about him.

"I was asking you what you were doing this weekend," I asked again finishing my sentence.

"Probably hanging out with the guys," he replied. I nodded. "What about you," he asked. "You probably have some plans."

"Not really, probably just sitting at home studying," I said. I don't consider myself a nerd or a geek and no one else does either, my studies were just important for me.

"Why don't I come over on Saturday night and you can help my study for the English test on Monday," he asked. "I'll be there at seven. See you later Gabi," he added walking away. I stared after him as he walked away waving to people in the hall.

_And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never love you like I want to  
And you just see right thru me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

I was standing at my locker getting the books I needed for my homework when Troy came up to me. He put his hand on the locker next to mine and stood there watching me.

"Yes," I asked.

"Well, I kind of have to cancel for Saturday night," he said awkwardly. I stopped pulling out books and looked at him. "I'm really sorry Gabi, something came up and I can't really get out of it."

"It's no problem Troy, but if you don't mind me asking," I started.

"Why I have to cancel," he finished for me. "Well, I asked Sam out and the only time she was free was on Saturday night," he said. I looked down at my hands, that was the reason he was canceling. "That's okay right? Gabriella?"

He could get out of it, he didn't even have to do it but that's not my business. I can't believe that he told me he couldn't get out of it.

"Yeah, no problem," I answered quietly. I kept my head down so he couldn't see the tears welling up in my eyes. I know it wasn't that big of a deal but I couldn't help it.

"Great, maybe we can meet up on Sunday," he asked clapping his hands together. "How about three?"

"Sorry, I'm busy on Sunday. It's fine really, I'm sure you'll do great on the test," I said closing my locker and walking away from him.

_There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be  
_

I walked home alone thinking about the whole entire day. First he asks to come over to study and then cancels for a girl. I thought I meant more but I guess not.

"Hey," someone said coming up in their car.

"Hey," I said. "What's up," I asked. The motioned for me to get in the car. "Are you going to drive me home," I asked Sharpay. She nodded and reached over to open the door.

"Now, what's wrong," she asked. I didn't say anything. "Come on, you can tell me," she added.

"Fine," I said and explained the whole situation. "Get it now," I asked her. She pulled into my drive way and turned off the car.

"It'll be fine, he'll come to his senses and realized who he's supposed to be with. Then again, it's Troy," she said. We both laughed for a while. "Okay, it may take a while longer but it'll be okay," she said. I laughed again.

"I better go but thanks for driving me home and listening to me rant Sharpay," I said. She nodded and drove away in the pink convertible.

I walked into my house to find no one inside. There was a note stuck on the stairs railing. It was from my mom, she said that she was going to be put with my dad until five.

_And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She will never love you like I want to  
You just see right thru me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

"Hello," I said into my phone.

"Hi Gabriella?" He sounded panicky about something.

"Yeah," I said. I can't believe he was calling, isn't he supposed to be on a date right now, never mind that's in an hour. "I need a favor," he said.

"Oh no, what did you do this time," I asked jokingly. He seemed to buy it because he laughed into the phone. "You still have a house right?"

"Yes, I have a house. But I need your help, I don't know where to go or what to wear and I want to make this special and all that," he said. I sighed, why can't he do this type of thing for me. "Will you help," he asked.

"I'll be right over," I said and hung up before he could reply. I slipped my coat on and walked out the door. "I'm going out for a while. I'll be back by ten," I yelled to my mother.

"Have fun!" Yeah right, there is no way that I will ever have fun doing this task. I walked the short distance to his house, taking my time, and knocked on the door.

"Thanks god you're here. Come on in, I'm going to need a lot of help and I'm supposed to pick her up in half an hour." He pulled me inside his house and closed the door behind me.

_Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh we're Invisible  
I just wanna look in your eyes and make you realize _

I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
Baby let me love you let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible

I stood outside of the restaurant watching them eat dinner and laugh about who knows what. He sat there staring at her as she checked herself in her mini mirror.

"Are you okay," some lady asked me. I looked at her, she was definitely older, probably as old as you can get to walk around on your own.

"I don't think I am," I told her, looking back at him.

"You should tell him," she said looking at him too. "It could make all the difference."

"Thank you, but I think I'm to late," I said watching him lean over and kiss her. "Maybe we weren't meant to be at all," I said to her.

"It could still happen, I better be going." She said and started walking away.

"Thank you," I said. She turned around and nodded. "Maybe it'll happen one day."

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile_

_

* * *

_

**Okay, these chapters are going to be pretty long since it's basically three oneshots tied together. I've already got half of the next chapter written so, it'll be up soon. **

**Please review and tell me what you think, even if you hated it. I think it's good when advice is given because it helps to make me a better writer. So please tell me what you think.**

**Amanda**


	2. A Perfectly Good Heart

**I'm so sorry to say that I won't be able to update for a while now, I want to focus on my studies and since I've been sick I have a lot to make up. Plus my grades are slipping so I'm not going to be able to update as often. Sorry but this goes for all of my stories, not just this one.**

**Oh and also, I credit mysupermanwillcome with Sam and Troy's couple name: Tram...p**

**Disclaimer: I don't on HSM

* * *

**

Of course we got together three weeks later, it felt so good to be with him. He actually noticed me one day and asked me out. All of our friends got together too, well some of them were already together.

Troy changed the school, and I think everyone's happy that he did. I've seen so many new couples pop up in the last two weeks. It took a while but people got used to it.

I don't think that Samantha ever got over him, she stares all the time, doesn't even try to hide it. I've even caught her trying to kiss him, but he pushed her away and then I walked in.

Right now I'm walking towards his fathers room, that's where he said he would be. We were going to meet and then head over to Shar's to hang out. There goes the gym, of course Chad is in there, with Taylor.

I feel so lucky to actually have someone that loves me and cares for me so much and what is he doing?

I'm going past the hallway that leads to the outside, where the buses pick everyone up, and oh my gosh!

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart,  
Why would you wanna take our love and throw it all apart, now,  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar,  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
_

I walked into the hallway, slowly and quietly. They still didn't notice that I was there.

"Zeke?" I asked. They sprang apart looking at me.

"Gabi, I, listen," He started but couldn't finish. Slowly trying to get out of the hallway was Hannah Kimber, she was Sharpay's number one enemy.

Hannah was always jealous of Sharpay, she never got any leading roles, but she didn't deserve them. She's also Sam's best friend, which doesn't surprise me, their both, well, I won't say.

Of course she has blonde hair too but everyone knew that her hair was actually red. It still doesn't look good. She looked really pretty with her red hair but I guess she didn't think so because she showed up freshman year with blonde hair.

And I just caught them making out. Zeke, cheating on his girlfriend, whom I thought he adored. And Hannah, his girlfriend's enemy who didn't even know who Zeke was until he and Sharpay started going out. Oh geez!

"Zeke, how could you? I mean I thought that you and Shar," I couldn't finish my sentence either.

"Looks like my work is done," Hannah said re-applying her lip gloss. "Oh and look in the next room over for your surprise Gabi." She walked out of the hallway, just like that.

I left Zeke in the hallway still trying to complete a sentence and walked towards the door to the next classroom, which was Mr. Bolton's. I didn't even realize that the door was already open until I pushed it.

And there was Troy making out with Sam. Looks like Shar and I were going to be having a cry fest tonight. Troy was leaning on a desk and Sam was in between his legs.

"Troy," That was all I could get out.

_Maybe I should've seen the signs, should've read the writing on the wall,  
And realized by the distance in your eyes that I would be the one to fall,  
No matter what you say, I still can't believe,  
That you would walk away,  
It don't make sense to me, but.  
_

Troy was right behind me in his father's car. Of course he took the bus this morning so he had to use his father's car to chase me.

The tears hadn't started rolling down my face yet, but they would, as soon as I told Sharpay. She deserved to know, at least she didn't catch them. I caught two people cheating, not fair.

The guy at the gate, Rick, let me through once he saw me. "Please don't let Troy through. I need to talk to Sharpay before he comes in and this is the only way to stop him," I said. Rick nodded looking at the car behind me.

I drove up the driveway and looked in my rearview mirror as I parked. It looked like Troy was arguing with Rick about letting him in. Thank you Rick.

"Gabi what's wrong?" Sharpay asked letting me in. "Is that Troy down there?"

"Yeah, it's Troy. I need to tell you something before I break down and you can't understand me anymore okay?" She nodded. "You have to listen and not interrupt me." She nodded again.

"What is it?" She asked worried.

"Well, I was walking down to meet Troy because we were all going to meet here but then I walked past that hallway that leads to the buses and I saw Zeke," I said.

"Oh, is he coming," she asked.

"Shhhhh. And well, he was making out with Hannah Kimber," I said quickly. "you have to believe me and then I went into the hallway and interrupted them and Zeke couldn't talk and Hannah walked out," I said.

"But," She started. I looked at her. "I know, shhhhhhh."

"Before she left she told me that my surprise was waiting in the next room, or something like that and so I walked in and saw Troy and Sam making out. He saw me and followed me all the way here. I'm not lying, and I'm really sorry." I said taking a deep breath.

"Oh my god," she said. She suddenly let out a very loud, high pitched scream. "I can't believe he would so this, I can't believe they would do this. I'm calling that ass and breaking up with him right now. Do you need to call Troy," she asked holding out another phone.

"No, I took care of that at the school, I'm lucky no one was left except for a few teachers and Zeke who was still trying to form a sentence when I walked out." A tear rolled down my face, I grabbed a box of tissues and settled myself on the couch watching Sharpay pace back and forth yelling into her phone.

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart? _

It's not unbroken anymore.  
How do I get it back the way it was before?

"Which movie first," she asked. We were sitting in the media room, on the large couch in front of the really really big plasma screen. When Chad asked how big is was that was what she said, so it's what I always say. Even after Chad measured it.

"I don't know you pick," I said picking up the bowl of M&M's. We had grabbed every source of chocolate and candy that we could find and also took most of the ice cream. There was no way we would eat it all, but now we had choices.

"Okay, then it's this one," she said holding up a disc. I couldn't see what it was but didn't say anything. The phone started ringing as the commercials started playing. "What?" She pressed the speaker phone button.

"They want to come in," Rick said. I stayed quiet.

"No, you tell those bastards to leave us alone to wallow!" She screamed and hung up.

"I can't believe that their still here, it's been two hours," I said.

"I know and last time he called was the time Zeke showed up, with cookies. Why won't they just go away?" I shrugged and pressed play hearing the repeated music over and over again, all it did was go to more commercials and the menu again.

"Double Chocolate or straight cookie dough?" I asked holding each. Sharpay pointed towards the cookie dough. We both grabbed spoons and started eating.

"You know we're going to be so sick later," she said. I nodded licking my spoon.

"We'll also be very very fat," I said. Both of our heads jerked when we heard a tapping. Someone was gently rapping and tapping at the glass door.

"What now," I asked setting the cookie dough down and lifting up a little to see who was at the window. This was the basement but they had a little patio there too.

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break, would you wanna break it?  
_

"How did you two get in," Sharpay asked looking at our two ex-boyfriends. I stayed sitting on the couch and Sharpay opened the glass door not fully letting them in.

"Gabi," Troy said through the screen. I looked up and little and shook my head.

"Gabriella," I said quietly. Sharpay made sure the screen was locked before coming back over to me and sitting down.

"Sharpay, please," Zeke begged. Both of them went onto their own story, it didn't matter because we couldn't understand them anyways.

"How long until they go away," I asked looking at them over the couch. Sharpay shrugged.

"It's them and Troy is known for not giving up. And he'll convince Zeke to stay which means it could be a while." Sharpay said. I nodded and looked at the screen, the menu was still playing over and over again.

"How did they even get in," I asked. She shrugged. "How did you two get in," I called back to them. They stopped talking and looked at each other, I think, I wasn't watching.

"We jumped the fence in the backyard," Troy said. We looked at each other and rolled our eyes as both went on with their own story. He movie played but we couldn't hear it, and every time we would turn the volume up they would talk louder, they were at screaming now.

"Ok, I'm getting annoyed with this. I'm going to take Troy to the bathroom and scream at him, you can talk to Zeke out here." Sharpay nodded and we both got up after turning the volume down, but the boys were still screaming.

"SHUT UP!" Sharpay yelled. Both boys stopped yelling and looked at her. She opened the screen and at them in. Once Troy was in I grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to the bathroom.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow. Would you let go," Troy asked. I rolled my eyes and closed the door behind us.

"Will you please go away and let Sharpay and I wallow?" I asked. I heard Sharpay screaming back outside.

"No, not until you listen. I'm not going away until you do. I'm perfectly capable of following you around," he said.

"Yes and I'm perfect capable of calling the police for stalking! Will you please leave?" He shook his head and sat down on the floor. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the toilet. "Talk."

"Look, I'm not going to say that she kissed me, even though she did." I looked at him impatiently. "I love you Gabi, and I'm so sorry."

"Did you just say that you love me?" I asked. He nodded and I sat there not knowing what to say.

"I know that you may not feel the same way but I do love you and I'm so sorry for this afternoon. Sam had a detention with my dad and them my dad left for ten minutes and I was sitting on a desk and she came over and started talking and I talked back and then she walked closer and she put her hand on my chest and kissed me and I kissed back thinking it was you because I had been thinking about you and just mumbling yeahs to whatever she said and you walked in and well, yeah," he said.

"I think that was the longest run on sentence I have ever heard," I said. He was wrong though, I do love him, I've loved him forever, I just never had the courage to tell him.

"So, I'm sorry and I guess I'll go now," he said walking out of the bathroom. I quickily walked after him but he was fast. We walked past Sharpay and Zeke making out on the couch before I caught up with him.

"Wait up," I said. He stopped and turned around. "I never got to finish," I said and leaned up and kissed him. His arms slowly wrapped around my waist as he kissed back. "I love you too," I said as we broke apart.

"I'm still sorry," he said.

"I know," I mumbled before kissing him again.

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

_

* * *

_

**Ok, please review. And again, I'm sorry but my studies are important to me and it's not so good right now sooo. Yeah but I feel good because I left off with a pretty long chapter and my other two were cliffys. Again review, please!**

_**Amanda!**_


	3. Only When I'm With You

**I am so sorry for the long wait but I think this is a pretty good chapter and I have two new Ideas I'm working to see if it's possible. My internet was working last night but it wouldn't let me post anything or review anything. So I'm sorry, I even hacked on to one of my neighbors internet and it still didn't work.

* * *

**

Gabriella stood waiting for Sharpay to finish checking out to leave. Taylor was standing next to her telling Sharpay to stop asking questions. They had been shopping for six hours.

"Okay, let's go," Sharpay said in her usual cheery voice.

"Do you guys know what the guys are doing," Taylor asked them walking out the car and trying to fit all of their bags in.

"I think they're at Zeke's, something about taste testers," Gabriella said. "Why? Looking for Chad?" Gabriella nudged her friend in the side making her squirm and blush.

"Maybe." Taylor looked at the two girls trying to figure out how to get the attention off of her. "At least I don't act completely different when I'm around him," She said.

"What?" Gabriella asked seeing the looks on her friends faces. Sharpay raised her eyebrows at her question.

"Come on, we all know that Troy is totally different when he's around you. It's so obvious," Taylor said. Gabriella shook her head.

_Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you.  
_

"That's not true, Troy is always the same unless he gets angry." Gabriella said. "but that's true with everyone." The other to girls shook their heads.

"no remember that time when he got in a fight with the West High captain?" Sharpay asked trying to prove their point.

_Flashback_

"_Oh look, it's the East high wimps." The West High basketball team walked up to Chad, Zeke, Jason and Troy in the local gym._

"_What are you doing here, Davis," Troy asked. The four boys walked up to the team, Troy in the front. _

"_We're just hanging out in the gym, is that a problem," Corey Davis asked. His team snickered behind him._

"_We're practicing, waiting for our girlfriends. You know," Chad said._

"_Oh wait you wouldn't, none of you have girlfriends," Zeke finished walking up beside Chad who was standing by Troy._

"_We have girlfriends. And ours aren't sluts who sleep with every guy they meet," One of the players sneered. All four clenched their teeth and kept from punching them._

"_At least our aren't using us just to be popular," Troy said. Corey glared at him._

"_Yeah well, we're leaving but, Troy, have fun with that little slut of yours. Word is that she's the easiest one." That comment was what made something in Troy snap._

_In a minute Troy was on top of him punching at him every chance he got. The other boys started throwing punches even though their odds of winning were low._

_At the same time the girls were walking down the hallway to meet with the boys to go and see a movie. "What's all the noise," Kelsi asked having the best ears._

"_I don't know, but it doesn't sound good. Let's go see," Taylor said. They kept on walking towards the gym that the guys were supposed to be in and found that was where the noise was coming from._

_They walked in and saw a group of boys throwing punches and kicking. They ran over trying to find their boyfriends. Gabriella found Troy right away, he and Corey were off to the side._

"_TROY!" Everyone stopped and looked at her._

"_Oh look, it's the slut," Corey said. Troy looked down and punched him again. Gabriella rushed over and pulled him off with difficultly. _

_I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.  
_

"_What are you doing," she asked. The other four had found their boyfriends and were asking them the same thing._

"_they came in here and started insulting you and then he said that you ere the easiest and I just snapped," Troy said glaring at Corey. His eye was already turning a dark purple color and blood was running out of the side of his cheek._

"_It's okay, their jerks." She said. He nodded and wrapped his arms around her as best as he could._

"_How sweet," Corey spat spitting out blood. _

"_Shut up," Troy said trying to control his temper. Out of all of them West High was the most damaged because there was only four against about ten the other five that couldn't hit the four East High boys, they were hitting each other, by accident of course._

"_Why don't you just go home and cry to your mommy," He said. Troy would have jumped on him again right then and there but instead he put his arm around Gabriella's waist and led her out followed by the rest._

_End flashback_

_  
Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets are my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say you can't live without me.  
_

"Troy would have killed him if you weren't there," Taylor said.

"No he wouldn't have. He was just angry," Gabriella said. "Here did you guys get this crazy idea from anyways," She asked.

"Remember that night when you were sick and couldn't come to that sleepover at Kelsi's," Taylor asked. Gabriella nodded remembering two weeks ago when she was so sick she couldn't get out of bed but made Troy go anyways.

"That is when we decided that Troy had two personalities, one when you're not around and one when you are around. They're completely different. When you're not around Troy can get mad really easily." Sharpay finished.

"We can even prove it," Taylor said getting out her cell phone and dialing Chad's number.

"Hello?" Taylor put it on speaker phone.

"Hey babe, we were wondering which Troy is with you right now," Taylor asked her phone. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Why?"

"It's fine Chad, you don't have to answer," Gabriella said.

"No, it's okay, of course it's easily angry Troy. Are we all still going to the mall tonight?" Gabriella's mouth hung open a little.

"Yeah. I have to go, bye."

"Bye Chad," the other two chorused. Taylor got out when Sharpay pulled into her driveway.

"Think about what we said and I'll see you tonight."

"Sure," Gabriella said unbelievingly. Taylor shook her head and walked inside her house.

"You know she's right. Troy is really different when you're around." Sharpay ignored the look Gabriella was shooting her and continued, "Before you came he was never as happy, he would get into fights almost every two weeks." Gabriella didn't say anything. "You must be surprised."

"I heard, but I never thought it was true. It may just be because he's not being bugged by his dad anymore." She knew this wasn't true and so did Sharpay.

"Sureeee," Sharpay said. "I'll see you tonight."

"Whatever. I'll see you later," Gabriella said getting out of Sharpay's car and walking up to her house

_I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you. _

When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell.

"Hey," Troy said pecking his girlfriend on the lips before walking with her to the car and opening to door.

"Thank you," She said getting in. He ran around to the other side and got in. "Our friends are crazy, you know that right." He looked at her before pulling out of the driveway.

"Yes, that was random, where did that come from," he asked.

"This afternoon when Taylor Sharpay and I were shopping they told me that you had two different personalities," Gabriella said. Troy faked a laugh shaking his head. They said they would tell her about that.

"Wow, I remember when they came up with that. What do you think, do I have two different personalities?" He asked but even if she said no he knew the answer.

It was true, he was different around her. It was like someone totally different but they both loved her so much. He knew it but he didn't know I she did.

"I don't know. I mean the girls said that one of them is when I'm with you and one hen I'm not around so I guess I don't really know. They used that time when you ere in the gym fighting with the Knights.

"Well, maybe they're right, maybe they're wrong." Troy said. They pulled up in front of the mall and got out. Their friends waved them over, not like they couldn't see them before with Chad's hair and Sharpay's pink, well everything.

"Where were you guys, we've been waiting _forever_!" They all laughed at the way Sharpay could turn something so simple into so dramatic.

"We were talking about Troy's personalities," Gabriella said.

"I told you. He has two different personalities."

"we never actually decided," Troy said cutting in.

"But you do," Kelsi said. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go," Chad said walking towards the doors. Everyone else followed. Gabriella started walking when Troy caught her arm and brought her into his arms.

"What are you doing?" He leaned down and kissed her. "Maybe you are different when I'm around," she said. He leaned down once again and captured her lips with his.

"Only when I'm with you," He mumbled in between kisses.

_  
That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
Yeah_

"Hey lovebirds! Get in here! You're going to freeze!" They laughed and walking into the mall to their waiting friends.

* * *

Gabriella closed the notebook in her lap as she heard her husband walk in. "Whatcha looking at," he asked sitting down next to her. She let him take the book out of her hands and set it on his lap. 

"I'll take that little one," She said, grabbing the five month old girl sitting in his arms. She smiled seeing her mother. Shannon looked just like her mother, dark hair and dark eyes to match.

"I remember these," He said flipping through them.

"Yeah I know. I told you about them." She said. "Right after we got married." He leaned over and kissed her. They were interrupted by a little cry from upstairs. "I'll go get her," She said handing him Shannon and walking up the stairs.

The two year old stood over her crib crying out. She was exactly the opposite, she look like her father. Same hair and eyes. "Hey there," Gabriella cooed at the little girl. Kayla stopped her crying when she heard her mother.

"You okay," he said walking into the room with Shannon still on his hip. She nodded rocking the little girl to sleep. When both children were asleep they laid them in their own cribs and watched.

"They're perfect," Gabriella whispered.

"I love you Gabriella."

"I love you too Troy."

* * *

**Okay, if you didn't get it then the whole thing was one big flashback. Well everything but the last part. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**The songs, in order were, Invisible, A Perfectly Good Heart, and I'm Only Me When I'm With You. They're all by Taylor Swift. I'm so sad it's over!**

**Amanda!**


End file.
